Diffused Reflections
by Mio-san
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots for the pairings of Kagerou Project. Rated T just to be safe.
1. At The Opera

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's Mio~!**

**So I was thinking recently about how many fanfictions I have going (so many… so many… so many…) so what else would I do then decide to start another? This is a multi-OTP-type-thing for… wait for it… KonoEne, HaruTaka, ShinAya, KanoKido (MY OTP, naturally), and SetoMary! **

…**Yep, I'm obsessed with pairings. I'll be updating with a few oneshots/drabbles a week, and I'll also be taking requests! So if you're interested, see my profile for details!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagerou Project or opera. I do, however, own the one that is sung in here. Yep, I write sucky operas. Deal with it.**

…

**~Chapter One: At The Opera [KanoKido]~**

"_Come é bello, la luna illumina I suoi occhi [How beautiful, the moon illuminates her eyes], _

"_Vorrei dare a me stesso di lei, al pulsare delle mie corde del cuore_ _[I would give myself to her, at the thrumming of my heartstrings],_

"_Ma, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Avrebbe il coraggio di accorgersi di me [But aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Would she dare to notice me]_

"_Aspetterò per lei, aspettarla, potremo incontare gli… occhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [I will wait for her, wait for her, will we meet eeeeeeeeeeeeyeeeeeeeees]?_

"_Questa sera, al chiaro di luna [Tonight, under the moonlight], _

"_Farò la mia affermazione… al suo fianco… Dio mi concedaaaaaaaaaa la forzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! [I shall make my claim, to her side, God grant me streeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeength!]"_

The man standing at the apron of the stage gave a deep, sweeping bow as the curtain lowered, obscuring his slight frame behind the mountain of red velvet. With a heavy, audible sigh, Kido stretched in her seat and stood up, groaning slightly as she stumbled forward into the chair in front of her. She tugged at the string of pearls encircling her neck and shoved the tuxedo-clad figure in the chair beside her, his chest rising and falling slowly. "Wake up, idiot! Act two is over!"

Kano stirred, his golden cat-like eyes fluttering as he came to. "Eh? Whas' goin' on?"

"_Wake up!_" Kido hissed, eyes darting from side to side as people shot them strange glances. She ripped off one of her silken gloves and pinched the blonde teen—hard—so that his eyes fully flew open and he gave a yelp of surprise. "Ouch! What was that for, Kido?"

"What do you think?" she whispered furiously, yanking Kano to his feet and pulling him along the aisle. "You know, I'm not the biggest fan of opera either, but when Seto's gone to all this trouble to give us a night out, you should at _least _stay awake for it! I swear to God, I can't go anywhere with you!"

Kano just grinned at her. "Oh, but Tsubomi was looking pretty sleepy too, especially when I was wide awake watching that pretty woman's solo—OUCH!" He wobbled on one foot as they made their way towards the exit. "Well, that wasn't very nice…"

"All the same, you deserved it." Kido sighed as they emerged into the crowded lobby, drawing in what passed for fresh air in the old, elegant opera house. "Were you paying attention at all?"

The blonde teen shot her a guilty smile, tugging at the bowtie circled tightly around his neck. "Were _you_?"

Kido flushed. "Well… no. But I was _trying_," she added hurriedly, as Kano snickered. "I just don't know what they're saying! You spaced out too!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pecked her gently on the cheek. "You know, you still owe me dinner after this."

"What?!" Kido put her hands on her hips as they broke away from the crowd, ducking her head away from Kano to disguise the blush blossoming on her neck. "I thought Seto gave us money to pay for that."

Kano shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a nice guy. I told him to keep his money since you had offered to pay—"

"_I did not_!"

"I know, I know!" Kano held up his hands in surrender, that same guilty smile on his lips. "But I thought it would be worth it, a candlelit dinner for two…"

He slipped his hand into Kido's and tugged her closer to his side. "This _is _supposed to be a night for us, right?"

For once, Kido didn't pull away, instead resting her head on his shoulder as they watched fancily dressed opera lovers stream past. "Yeah, sure, idiot. Just remember this the next time we go out someplace nice."

"Cross my heart." Kano grinned at her, his free hand playing absentmindedly with a few strands of Kido's jade-colored hair. "Now, c'mon. Our dinner reservation may be in a few hours, but we can still have a night on the town."

"As appealing as that sounds," Kido said dryly, "we can't leave yet. There's one more act, remember?"

Kano's grin morphed at light speed into a shocked, dismayed expression. "There's _more_?" he said incredulously, dislodging Kido's head from his shoulder as he turned to face her.

"Duh. It's a three-act opera. Remember? The ticket vendor said so." A smile twitched at the corners of Kido's lips. "Sorry, Kano, but it looks like you're stuck with me for another act."

The cat-eyed boy retained his very convincing look of dejection for a few more heartbeats before a new idea seemed to strike him and he sidled closer to Kido, his arm encircling her waist this time with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, if it's in the dark with Tsubomi, perhaps it won't be so bad—"

"_Shut up_!"

…

**A/N: And there you have it! Yeah, a lot of these won't be following any particular plot… just a bunch of drabble-ish nonsense from the mind of a bored author. Remember, if you have a certain setting for one of the listed pairings, just mention it in the reviews below! Ciao!**


	2. On The Train

**A/N: I'm back! A quick thank-you to everyone who's been reading so far, and now on with the story!**

…

**~Chapter Two: On The Train [ShinAya]~**

Shintarou hated public transportation. But there he was, sitting on a highly uncomfortable plastic-covered seat with a stranger on his right side and Ayano on his left, and wishing reverently that his iPod would somehow miraculously come back to life after dying in the middle of class.

He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to find a better position, and Ayano noticed, nudging him. "Hey, Shintarou-kun. Are you okay?"

"Just fine," said Shintarou through gritted teeth. "How far until we get to our stop?"

Ayano checked the small, crystalline watch on her wrist. "Um… looks like about twenty minutes," she said, and the dark-haired teen groaned. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"_Fine_," he insisted. "I just hate trains."

"Really." She smiled at him. "You know, you _could _get a car if you saved up enough."

"Don't start with me about that!" said Shintarou tersely. When a look of hurt forged its way onto Ayano's face, he sighed, slumping against the back of the seat. "I'm sorry, Ayano. I just really, _really _hate public transportation."

Ayano sighed, too. "Well, we can't very well _walk _home," she said gently, and then the golden spark of an idea sprung to life in her eyes. "Hey! Here's an idea. People feel better about their problems if they talk about them. Why don't you talk to me about why you don't like this sort of thing?"

Mouth gaping like a fish's, Shintarou glanced around the train—earning a strange look from the man next to him—before leaning in close to Ayano. "N-no way! Are you serious? Why would you even _suggest _that?! You're not… really, honestly serious… are you?"

"Of course," Ayano told him, puzzled. "Okaa-san uses it on otou-san all the time—Shintarou-kun, why are you so pale?"

"I am _not _doing this," he muttered, clutching the strap of his schoolbag. "No way."

"Aw, c'mon." The dark-haired girl laughed. "Let's try it. Why do you hate riding the train?"

"Not doing this."

"Is it all the people?"

"No."

"No to what we're doing, or no to what I said?"

"I'm not saying."

"Stop being so stubborn, will you?"

"_Fine_. You want to know why I hate trains?" Shintarou whipped his head around to meet Ayano's eyes. "There are too many people. I hate being surrounded by them. It's crowded and loud and I just _hate _public transportation and—" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's claustrophobic."

Ayano's eyes widened before she smiled and grabbed his hand. Shintarou reeled, turning red, but averted his eyes and ducked his head before she could see. "That's great!" she beamed, bouncing a little in her seat and earning stares from other passengers. "You just took the first step!"

"You sound like a psychologist," he told her bluntly.

She giggled. "I know. That's what otou-san says, too. Now, c'mon. Keep on talking."

Shintarou rolled his eyes through his head before heaving a very loud sigh and opening his mouth once more. "I don't… I always feel like people are staring at me, and I hate that. You would, too," he added defensively, as Ayano gave a tiny laugh.

"No, I understand," she encouraged. "You're being para—"

"Don't say it."

"Paran—"

"_Don't say it_."

Ayano pouted. "Why can't I? You know it's true."

"It is not."

"Yes, it is," she chided gently. "It's para—"

"Don't you _dare—_"

Shintarou cut himself off as Ayano leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his, a light blush dusted across her nose as her hand squeezed Shintarou's thin fingers.

"Ayano, what—"

"Paranoia." She giggled again, her dark eyes alight with laughter. "There you go."

Shintarou felt himself turning bright red again, and he was sure that Ayano noticed this time. "So?"

"So…" Ayano scooted a little closer and leaned against him. Shintarou stiffened, but let her rest on his shoulder, her warmth seeping into his skin.

"You didn't worry then, did you?"

…

**A/N: So maybe this wasn't my best. I don't care. It was ShinAya, and it was for fun. I hope you all enjoyed anyway~**

**Ciao!**


	3. At The Festival

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! This chapter is for VanessaLB, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Chapter Three: At The Festival [SetoMary]~**

…

A warm summer breeze swept through the streets as Seto and Mary walked beneath the stars, clutching _takoyaki_ sticks and pointing out constellations above. It was the night of July 7th, also known as the night of Tanabata, and the Mekakushi Dan was at a local celebration, ready to enjoy the many games and selections of food the festival had to offer. Since they had arrived, everyone seemed to have split up, however, Seto noticed. Momo had dragged Shintarou and Ene off to one of her goldfish-scooping games, if he had heard correctly, and Kido and Kano were sampling a few Tanabata delicacies at a food stand somewhere across the street. Hibiya had ran off to God-knew-where, and apparently Konoha had decided to follow him, clutching a stuffed triceratops he had managed to win within the first five minutes. That left Seto and Mary, and the young medusa had promptly insisted they get some snacks and walk the streets, taking in the festive atmosphere. And festive it was. Lights decorated every available tree, setting it ablaze with a host of colors, and people wandered the street dressed in yukata of every hue and pattern. Seto himself caught his eye wandering to Mary's sky-blue yukata, decorated with tiny birds and flowers and tied with a pink sash that mirrored her eyes. He had to admit, she looked pretty adorable in it.

The aforementioned albino suddenly tugged on Seto's draping sleeve, pointing at a nearby carnival-game stand. "Seto, Seto!" she chirped, her eyes growing wide. "Can we go there?"

"Sure," Seto agreed, letting Mary lead him over to the stand. It appeared to be a game of throwing darts, where in order to win the prize, one had to hit a certain numbered target with three darts in a row. In Seto's opinion, it actually looked quite difficult. But when the prize happened to be a ridiculously cute stuffed rabbit and a doe-eyed medusa was staring up at him… slapping down a five-dollar-bill, Seto selected three darts and pulled his arm back, watching the target carefully.

"You can do it!" Mary cheered quietly.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

…

Clutching her stuffed rabbit, Mary latched onto Seto's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder with a content sigh. "I love Tanabata."

Seto looked down at her. They were sitting on the stone steps of the shrine in silence, watching clouds slowly creep across the sky. Though they had begun to grow heavy and dark, there was no rain in the forecast, and neither of them was worried. "Where did that come from?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. I just really love Tanabata. Don't you, Seto? It's so nice, and always beautiful…"

"I guess you're right." Seto chuckled quietly, watching a group of fireflies hover around a nearby lantern. "It really is the Festival of Stars."

_Plop_.

Squeaking in fright, Mary sprang up, shattering the tranquil atmosphere. "W-waah! Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Seto asked, slightly panicked, just as he felt something land on his head.

Mary whirled around and the heavens opened up, thunder crashing overhead. Rain began to pour onto the cobblestones, and she barely had time to feel startled before Seto took her arm and pulled her up the steps, his _geta _clip-clopping on the stone. The two sprinted to the safety of the shrine just as the crowd began to scatter, covering their heads with bags or backpacks or the silken sleeves of their yukata. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain!" the dark-haired teen panted, rivulets of water running off of his skin.

"Leader said the sky was clear… oh no, Seto!" Mary's voice sounded so heartbroken that Seto's pulse actually halted. "The legend! Orihime and Hikoboshi! They can't meet if it rains on Tanabata*!"

It took a moment for the girl's words to sink in, and when they did, Seto quirked his lips in a sympathetic smile, putting a hand on Mary's head. "Ah, but's been a while since the festival started, right? Maybe they met before it began to rain."

"M-maybe…" Mary's eyes were shimmering, but her smile slowly overtook her disappointment. "I hope so. They deserve to see each other again."

Seto nodded as they gazed out into the rain. "You know, two people don't have to see each other to know that they love one another. Their hearts are connected and they can send their feelings across _worlds_ if they want to. So that they can always be together, even when they're apart."

His small friend giggled, and then her face turned serious. "Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's… um… always keep our hearts connected, okay?"

Seto's eyes widened in surprise, but he ruffled Mary's hair and smiled, a feeling he could only describe as pure happiness budding in his heart. "I promise we'll always be connected."

A few moments of silence passed, and then Mary spoke up again.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what I want to wish for this year."

"Really?" Seto blinked, interested. "Well, we'll have to stop by the Wish Tree to tie up some _tanzaku** _before we leave."

"I don't need _tanzaku _this year, actually." The medusa's voice grew quieter.

Surprise lit Seto's eyes. "Hm? Why?"

In a single second, faster than he could comprehend, Mary stood up on her tiptoes and pecked Seto on the cheek, her face flushing bright red. Seto froze, but she had already turned away and stared out into the rain once again, clasping her hands together.

"I already have everything I could wish for!"

…

**A/N: WOW. That was longer than I expected.**

**Anyway, maximum fluffiness in this chapter, so hopefully you're all SetoMary fans! Happy New Year, everyone, and I wish you all a wonderful 2014!**

**Remember to request your favorite pairings in super-cute situations! I don't take any yaoi or yuri, but absolutely anything else is taken into consideration and much appreciated!**

***It's said that if it rains on Tanabata, the two lovers Orihime and Hikoboshi have to wait another year to meet.**

****One Tanabata tradition is to write your wishes on paper and tie them on the branch of a sacred tree, often called a Wish Tree.**


End file.
